Epic Illustrated Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Police * Thugrans ** * Kothans ** * Men of Khor ** Unnamed Guras Other Characters: * Old Frontier people * College football player * Esau Cairn's boxing sparring partner * * Undisclosed state office * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Undisclosed state ***** Blaine's office ***** Professor Avery Hildebrand's * Unnamed solar system ** *** *** * Items: * Police guns * * Guras gun | StoryTitle2 = Hope's End | Writer2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler2_1 = Daina Graziunas | Inker2_1 = Daina Graziunas | Colourist2_1 = Daina Graziunas | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Monkey See | Writer3_1 = Steve Bissette | Writer3_2 = Rick Veitch | Penciler3_1 = Steve Bissette | Penciler3_2 = Rick Veitch | Inker3_1 = Steve Bissette | Inker3_2 = Rick Veitch | Colourist3_1 = Steve Bissette | Colourist3_2 = Rick Veitch | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Other Characters: * Jeezus H. Christ | StoryTitle4 = Sequence | Writer4_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Penciler4_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Inker4_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Colourist4_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed butterfly * Unnamed man Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = Whis'par | Writer5_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler5_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker5_1 = Jim Starlin | Colourist5_1 = Jim Starlin | Letterer5_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Siegfried and the Dragon | Writer6_1 = P. Craig Russell | Penciler6_1 = P. Craig Russell | Inker6_1 = P. Craig Russell | Colourist6_1 = P. Craig Russell | Letterer6_1 = P. Craig Russell | Letterer6_2 = Mary E. Gordon | Editor6_1 = | AdaptedFrom6_1 = Richard Wagner | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * ( in disguise) * (cursed ) * Items: * Siegfried's horn * Siegfried's sword * | StoryTitle7 = Sinner | Writer7_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler7_1 = Archie Goodwin | Inker7_1 = Archie Goodwin | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Reprinted from [https://www.comics.org/issue/371399/ witzend #1]. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * The Sinner Antagonists: * People of Happy Valley * The Preacher / "Padre" Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Chapel * Events: * Great War | StoryTitle8 = Seven Moons' Light Casts Complex Shadows | Writer8_1 = Samuel R. Delany | Penciler8_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker8_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist8_1 = Howard Chaykin | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Kyra Races and Species: * | StoryTitle9 = Tarn's World | Writer9_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler9_1 = Robert Wakelin | Inker9_1 = Robert Wakelin | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * "Tarn" / Thomas "Tom" Arnsley Supporting Characters: * "Alyssa" / Alice Antagonists: * Reality Police ** Unnamed agent Other Characters: * * "Nekros, the Sorcerer" * Groham and Necropolis Races and Species: * Locations: * ** / Thomas Arnsley's dream *** Tarn's castle ** Thomas Arnsley's unnamed reality *** | StoryTitle10 = The True Game | Writer10_1 = Ernie Colon | Penciler10_1 = Ernie Colon | Inker10_1 = Ernie Colon | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | Notes = * "Almuric" is adapted from the novel by American author Robert E. Howard. ** Almost all of the other Robert E. Howard adaptations published by Marvel (Conan, Kull, Solomon Kane, etc.) were set on Earth-616. However, there has not been any indication if that is true of the Almuric stories. * "Hope's End" is an illustrated poem. * "Whis'par" is a chapter of Jim Starlin's Metamorphosis Odyssey, a story which eventually led to the long-running Dreadstar franchise. ** Tom Orzechowski did Letters on the Metamorphosis Odyssey stories according to the Dynamite Entertainment-Hardcover Dreadstar: The Beginning which was overseen by Jim Starlin himself. * "Siegfried and the Dragon" is adapted from the opera by German composer Richard Wagner. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}